Starlight
by ScythZero
Summary: A young girl had been attacked by soldiers, a red eye marking on their armor. While Inuyasha and the gang are attempting to get the girl away from harm, a man, wearing two rings, two necklaces and a long slender sword, Defeats the whole army before Inuyas


**Starlight**

A young girl had been attacked by soldiers, a red eye marking on their armor. While Inuyasha and the gang are attempting to get the girl away from harm, a man, wearing two rings, two necklaces and a long slender sword, Defeats the whole army before Inuyasha can even unsheathe his own sword. Who is this girl, and an even better question – who is this other swordsman?

--

It was the night of the full moon and Inuyasha and the group had already set up camp, in a secluded area, hiding from any of Inuyasha's enemies that may have tried to come and attack him that night, for all half demon's cower in fear from their enemy, on the night they turn full human.

Kagome smiled as she handed their group's favorite hanyou a bowel of her instant ramen from the future. "Here you go Inuyasha". Her smile grew as she watched him, eat a whole bowel in a matter of a few seconds.

As the night grew on, the moon moved across the sky, their pack, as Inuyasha liked to call it, had already fallen asleep. That is, until an unknown scream awoken their group.

Inuyasha growled, it was a girl's scream, and he hated it for anyone to treat a female poorly, no matter who it was. He started running towards the woods.

They came to a horrible scene, over fifty men, caring weapons ranging from spears, to bows and arrows, including swords, could be found surrounding a young girl, no older then sixteen. These men seemed to be lead by a larger looking man, most likely older then the others. Their clothes were a very dark shade of black, blacker then a night without stars or the moon, and just right under their chest, a red eye look sown on, with the look of blood dropping off of it.

Inuyasha began to draw tetsaiga, but before it even got out of its scabbard, during a blank of an eye, the arm had fallen, and another man, a boy to be exact could be seen holding the girl, looking over for injuries.

This boy was wearing a matching black Hakama and Haori, two silver rings, one on his thumb, and on his pinky, both on his left hand. On his neck could be seen two necklaces - both silver with the hint of black. Around his waist could be seen two small knifes, along with a long black slender whip, one that doesn't look like it's used much, and then last but not least, a sword near his right hip.

The boy had finished checking over the girl, and locked eyes with Inuyasha, so many emotions seemed to be running through the boy. One stood out though, in those dark brown eyes, pleading, but pleading for what? He started to work towards Inuyasha's pack, He seemed to me limping, but he didn't seem to care, every so often, looking at the girl in his arms, Inuyasha could now see her face, it was almost angelic, but covered in a few scars.

"Please, whoever you people may be, she needs serious assistance this instance…please". He pleaded, mainly looking at Kagome. At the sound of his voice Sango and Kagome, both went wide eyes, his voice was so soft, yet still very forceful at the same time, Kagome was the first to move, she took the girl out of his hands and noticed the puncture wound near the girls neck, but thankfully, the girl was still breathing. Inuyasha's job was to keep Miroku in check, to stop him from trying to even think about grouping this angelic, but sleeping girl.

Hours later, after the sun had risen, after Inuyasha had regained his demon blood, the hanyou turned human turned hanyou, decided to finally talk to this boy. "What is your name and business?" He smelled demon on the boy, so he was very suspicious.

The boy smiled, not really a full smile, but it was first time since asking for their help, that he had showed any emotion other then sulking. "My name is Scyth." He took a breath before continuing. "I was born a human, my father a past demon, but had given up his demon blood for my human mother." Another breath was taken. "I am a wolf demon, from the western tribe, under the ever watchful eye of Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha visibly cringed at the mention of his half brother. Scyth although taking notice, continued. "I had been made fun off for my father's choice, and kicked out of the western lands by none other then Sesshomaru himself. I wished to regain my father's old position as leader of the western pack, but that would require me to have demon blood, which happened to be my problem…" A small flash of a sad emotion went across Scyth's face. "So I offered my body to a demon wolf spirit, Scyth, which I 'borrowed' my name from. With my human blood, I could not fully become a demon, so I stayed with my hanyou form, this of course, did not please Sesshomaru, He seemed to despise hanyou's, isn't that right Inuyasha?" He locked eyes with Inuyasha, before going back to staring at the ground. "I made a pact with the southern tribe of wolfs, Who, I just happened to whip out all the men from." He pointed to the now fallen army. "And that's mostly my story." He grinned.

"Now Inuyasha, why not tell your pack who this girl is?"

--

Sorry to end this note on a cliff hanger, but I needed to finish up, get off windows, and run back to Linux. More information about the contents of this chapter should be released in the next chapter.

Cheers.


End file.
